


Wet Dream -boyf riends-

by car_writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Jeremy - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, boyfxriends, michaelxjeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_writes/pseuds/car_writes
Summary: Jeremy had always been into girls, Christine Canigula more specifically. He knew that for a fact until Jeremy found himself pining over someone who he never thought he’d be into due to a dream he’d had a few nights before. After his dream, things became more obvious to him and little things this one person caused emotions to bubble up in Jeremy that he didn’t even think existed. These emotions all started with a dream, how strange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there may be swearing in this, so if you're not comfortable with that, idk. just letting you know!

Jeremy wasn't an outgoing guy, that was obvious. He stuck to himself and clung to the walls most of the time. The only time he'd speak up and be apart of the crowd was when he was with one person; Michael Mell. His best friend, partner in crime, and player one. Speaking of Michael, the two friends were running down the hall, making a mad dash to the main door so that they could get out of their hellhole of a school.

"My house?" Jeremy asked as they bursted out the main doors of the school.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, his voice breathy and worn from running down a whole one hall.

The two slowed down once they were out of the crowd of the school, soon walking at a slow, comfortable pace. The pace of Jeremy's breathing had started to die down at this point. The brunette's fingers danced over the straps of his backpack, a resting face of anxiety appearing. It wasn't that he was nervous or anxious or anything, it was just a resting face of his. Odd, I know.

"So," Michael started, "Apocalypse of the Damned, right?" He questioned.

"You guessed it." The brunette responded, looking over at his best friend.

The tan male nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked forward and away from Jeremy, the wind blowing harshly. It caused Michael's fluffy black hair to whirl around in the wind and made him hold onto his backpack a little bit tighter. Michael took off his glasses and cleaned them on his red hoodie, squinting his eyes as his glasses were off. He put them back on, licking his lips afterward.

Eventually, they reached Jeremy's house. The two dashed inside, heading straight to the basement. They didn't even give Jeremy's dad time to say hello and greet the boys, but that wasn't a huge deal to the kids running downstairs. The two of them jumped onto the bean bags in Jeremy's basement, grabbing remote controllers.

"Player one. . ." Michael murmured, his controller lighting up as it turned on.

Jeremy glanced at his friend, the light of his controller shining on his face as well. He turned his head back to the screen, Michael starting the game shortly after.

"Level nine," they said in unison, "the cafetorium!"

With that, they played on and did their thing.

\--

"Boys?" Jeremy's dad traveled down the stairs to find the boys cursing and screaming at each other, and the TV. The kids looked entranced as they defeated what seemed to be zombies.

"Boys!" He repeated, voice a bit louder this time.

Michael paused the game at the speed of light, he and Jeremy whipping their heads around to see Jeremy's dad standing there, staring them down.

"It's time for Michael to leave." He told them, earning a groan from Jeremy in response, "It's getting late, and I don't think Michael's dad would want his son walking in the dark."

Michael nodded, hoisting himself off of the beanbag. Jeremy got up as well, he and his best friend doing their obviously rehearsed handshake. The Filipino smiled, then grabbed his backpack. He started to head down the stairs after saying his goodbyes to Jeremy.

The lanky brunette nodded at Michael as he left, then turned to his room and closed the door, nearly slamming the door while doing it. Before the door slammed, he rushed to grab the knob, causing the door to come to a sudden halt. He closed it gently before putting his backpack in the chair near his desk and crashing onto his bed. The bed bounced a bit due to the pressure but soon stopped after a couple bounces.

Jeremy sighed, his eyes scanning the ceiling. It was just a ceiling, nothing too interesting about it. Jeremy started to get lost in his own world, his brain taking him somewhere he didn't even know. He'd completely zoned out, only realizing it when he'd been broken out of that trance when his phone rang a few times.

He groaned, propping his body up as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his cardigan. He turned his phone on, the light almost blinding him for a moment. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he had a text from Christine. He cocked a brow for a second, his heart fluttering the next when reality that she texted him had hit. Jeremy clicked on the text.

'Hey Jeremy!! Just wanted to say thanks for your help in study hall today. Appreciate it!!'

A smile painted itself onto his face, the skin near his eyes wrinkling for a moment. A text from Christine! That was exciting. Jeremy's fingers glided over the keyboard of his phone as he wrote out a response.

'No problem, it was my pleasure'

He turned his phone off after that, it not beeping again for the rest of the night. In a few minutes, Jeremy was curled up in bed, phone in hand. Jeremy was searching the web, and doing his thing until he eventually fell asleep.

Jeremy drifted off into his dream, sleep taking over him.


	2. Chapter Two

Jeremy’s eyes opened, and he was in Michael’s room. His eyes scanned the door, there being blurry posters on the walls. There was a small radio in the back of Michael’s room, playing some random song while Michael sat at his desk, writing something down. Jeremy peeked over Michael’s shoulder, and saw his name doodled on the paper, along with some math problems and solutions.

 

He cocked a brow. That was odd. What was he doing in Michael’s room anyway? He didn’t know. Michael was muttering words to the song on the radio under his breath, bopping his head slowly to the beat as his foot tapped on the ground with it. He seemed to be at peace, a small smile on his face as he did his thing. Michael’s backpack was on the ground at his side, it still having the large ‘RIENDS’ written on it (thanks to Rich Goranski, thanks man).

 

“Michael?” Jeremy questioned, speaking up for the first time since he’d gotten there.

 

Michael didn’t respond, going along with what he was doing. The dark haired male didn’t even bat an eye. Jeremy didn’t know what was up with him, so he asked again.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy repeated, raising his voice a bit.

 

The dark brown eyes of Michael widened. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and turned around to meet Jeremy’s cobalt blue eyes. His face lit up, Michael smiling lightly.

 

“Oh! Hey, Jeremy! I-I didn’t see you there.” Michael reached behind him and quickly closed the composition book he’d been writing in before.

 

“It’s fine.” Jeremy said sheepishly, “What are you, uh, doing over there?” He asked.

 

“Homework!” Michael responded almost immediately, “Nothing else.” He paused, “Nothing else.” Michael chuckled as he added.

 

Jeremy nodded quickly, lips pursing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, getting ready to get out of his chair.

 

“I. . .” Jeremy paused, “I don’t know?” He blinked.

 

“Oh. .” Michael got up, stretching his back for a moment, “Couldn’t resist being away from me?” He teased, grinning teasingly.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Sure, that’s it.” He played along.

 

“Especially after earlier,” Michael started, “I didn’t think you’d be able to stay away.” His tan fingers ran up the opening of Jeremy’s navy blue cardigan.

“W-What happened earlier?” The brunette asked, genuinely confused.

 

Michael chuckled slightly, “Don’t act like you don’t know.” He told Jeremy.

 

“B-But I don’t--”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Jeremy.” Michael continued, voice light and playful, “You can’t forget.”

 

“What did we d--”

 

“Remember? During lunch, Rich dared us to go and make out in the bathroom. And we did. You didn’t forget that, did you?” Michael explained briefly.

 

“I, uh--”

 

“Embarrassing,” Michael smiled sheepishly, “I know.” He continued, “But maybe we could do it again?”

 

The tan male started leaning in. Jeremy’s eyes were without a doubt wider than saucers. Right before their lips touched, Jeremy jolted up. He was in his bed, in a cold sweat. What had just happened? Was that a dream? He looked down as he felt something bunchy, uncomfortable and sticky in his bed.

 

Jeremy lifted up the covers quickly and noticed a wet ring around his legs. The brunette threw his head back and groaned, “To the couch I go.” He grabbed his pillow, and left.

 

When Jeremy got downstairs, he couldn’t stop thinking about that dream about he and Michael. It seemed to bizarre and random. Jeremy? Like, nonetheless make out? With his best friend? That wasn’t even something he’d thought about before, but apparently his subconscious wanted him to. He put his pillow on the couch, plopped onto it, draped a blanket onto himself and focused on the whirling fan on the ceiling as he got lost in his own thoughts.

 

\--

 

“Hey!” Michael ran up to Jeremy, a large smile on his face. He had a slushie in his hand, and was currently scrambling to pull his headphones down with one hand without dropping them or anything of that sort, “What’s up, man?” He approached the lanky brunette.

 

“Oh,” Jeremy looked over at him, “what’s up?”

 

“I asked first.” Michael insisted, looking up at Jeremy.

 

The brunette blinked, “Uh, nothing much.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, nearly amused, “I call that bull.” He told Jeremy, “What’s on your mind?” He asked,

 

“Nothing important.” Jeremy responded, giving in, “I just had the weirdest dream last night.”

 

“What was it about?”   
  


“It was about you.”

 

Michael blinked, fixing his glasses for a moment, “What about me?”

 

“Apparently, Rich Goranski dared us to make out or something? And it was at your house after? I don’t really know.”   
  


MIchael had been taking a sip of his drink, and nearly choked on it. His eyes were wide for a moment, skin paling slightly. His expression changed when he let out a loud, gut busting laugh. He took a minute, gasping for air before he spoke.

 

“Rich Goranski?” He laughed, “Talk to us? That’s hilarious, man! Not in a million years would he unless it was for answers on a math test, or for our lunch money, OR to tease us for being gay for each other. That’s unbelievable!”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “I can’t control what happened in my dream. It just did.”

 

Michael soon calmed down, “Is there anything else that happened?” He asked after letting out the final chuckle.

 

“Not really. .” Jeremy was leaving the last part out. No way in hell was he telling Michael the end of that story. It’d either irk him, or make him laugh the same way Rich Goranski talking to them did. Frankly, Jeremy didn’t want to take either of those chances.

 

“Okay, man. Whatever you say.” Michael said, throwing away the empty cup that was in his hand as they passed a trash can. Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

After that, the bell rang. Since Michael and Jeremy had different first periods, they branched off after doing their signature handshake and waving each other off. 

 

Jeremy sat down at his desk in his homeroom class, letting out a long sigh. His mind was running, but he finally decided to not pay much thought to it. Thinking so deeply about that dream and his everyday encounter with Michael was just going to distract him and waste his time, so he pushed the topics to the back of his mind until the end of the day.

 

“It was a stupid dream,” The brunette murmured under his breath, “nothing else.”

 

Jeremy threw his backpack on the ground, then got to work.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload lol,, i forgot to post this here. check out my wattpad if you want the latest updates, thanks. CarWritesFanfic.

 

 

Soon enough, it was lunch. Michael and Jeremy met up as usual, sitting down in the back of the cafeteria when one of the shortest Juniors at their high school walked up to them.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Gay #1 and Gay #2?” 

 

Rich.

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “What do you want, Rich?”

 

Personally, Jeremy was tripping the hell out. The night before he’d literally dreamt about Rich Goranski talking to he and Michael, and now he was. What the hell?

 

Rich had something in his hand. He tossed it onto the table, “This needs to be done by tomorrow.”

 

“Rich, I suck at ma--” 

 

“Shut it. You’re nerds! You’re good at this stuff.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

 

And with that, Rich walked off. Jeremy was still dumbfounded. Michael looked over, cocking a brow. He put his hand under Jeremy’ chin and pushed it up, closing his mouth.

 

“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Michael asked suspiciously, the brunette’s dream not even coming to mind.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jeremy shook his head to break himself out of the trance, “It’s just that. . . He was in my dream last night, and now here he is. That’s kind of ironic, y’know?”

 

Michael shrugged, “I guess.”

 

****

 

The school day ended, the two rushing out of school per usual. They were on their way to Michael’s again, when Jeremy stopped at the main door of the school (worst place to stop).

 

Michael looked back, “You good?”

 

“Yeah, I just left something in a classroom. You go get the game started, and I’ll meet you there. How does that sound?” Jeremy responded.

 

He shrugged again, “Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” Michael walked off.

 

Jeremy let out a breath, then started to walk off. He pushed the door to the classroom open and stepped inside, lips pursing. The brunette’s eyes scanned across the room, eventually landing on what he had forgotten: his backpack (how do you forget a backpack?).

 

He grinned slightly, then rushed over to the backpack. Once he got it, he turned to go back out into the hall when he saw Rich outside the door, getting into a small quarrel with Chloe. His brows were furrowed, and it was really sad that he was looking up at her. 5’2 ball of fury right there.

 

“Look,” Rich started, “I know he’s kind of a loser, but you can’t be that mean to him, okay? He means a lot to me, and if Jake means a lot to you, I’d listen to me.”

 

“Why are YOU out of all people threatening me?” Chloe towered over him with furrowing brows

 

“Because you need to be put into your place, cakeface!” Rich shot back.

 

The girl gasped, “I’m telling Jake you called me that, and that you fought with me in the first place! We’ll see how that turns out for you two.” Chloe scowled, then stormed off.

 

Rich sighed, then headed off in the opposite direction. Jeremy slowly left the room, then started speed walking out of there, just wanting to get from Point A (school) to Point B (Michael’s house). He didn’t stop to talk to any teacher lingering in the hallway, he was just on his way.

 

****

 

Eventually, he ended up at his house with just breaking a very small sweat. That’s it. When Jeremy reached the bottom of the basement stairs, he was met with something he didn’t need to see. His eyes widened as he caught Michael on the couch, doing his. . . thing.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy screeched.

 

The Filipino shot up, eyes large, “J-Jeremy! Back so soon?”

 

He nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

 

“Just. . . Give me a moment. . .”

 

Jeremy nodded, making his exit. He started walking backwards, then turned and started a mad dash up the stairs.

 

“Is everything okay?” Mr. Heere

 

The brunette nodded rapidly, “Yeah. I just walked in at the wrong moment. . .”   
  


The father blinked, “Okay. .”

 

“You can come down now!” Michael exclaimed, projecting his voice.

 

Jeremy’s body jumped slightly. He let out a breath, and made his way cautiously downstairs.

 

“Are you all good?” Jeremy asked.

 

Michael nodded, “Yeah.”

 

The brunette let out a breath, then sat down next to his friend. He kept his distance slightly, a thick and awkward tension in the air.

 

“About that--”

 

“No, it’s not a big deal, Michael. Believe it or not, I had a kind of similar moment last night, so. . . Don’t sweat it.”

 

Michael cocked a brow, “What do you mean?”

 

Jeremy blinked, trying to think of a way to backtrack, “Nothing! It’s not important. Lets just move on, shall we?” He chuckled nervously.

 

The Filipino nodded cautiously, giving him a suspicious look for a moment. Soon enough, he just shrugged it off and got with the game.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day rolled around. It was lunch time once again and Rich waltzed over to Michael and Jeremy’s table. Rich slammed his hands onto the table, grinning slightly as his shadow casted over them. 

 

“Do you got it?” Rich asked them.

  
Jeremy got his backpack from the floor and pulled out a cheat sheet to the homework Rich had he and Michael work on. All the answers on it were wrong, but that’s for Rich to find out on his own.

 

“Sweet!” The shorter male rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin on his face as he took the papers and slid it into his own backpack, “Can I have a word with you, Jeremy?” He asked afterward.

 

“Uh. . . Sure. .  Why?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked!” Rich took Jeremy’s hand and dragged him off. Again, the height difference was very sad.

 

“Why did you pull me all the way across the cafeteria?” Jeremy asked once Rich had stopped moving his little legs.

 

“Because!” Rich started, flailing his arms, “I know that you saw and heard Chloe and I yesterday. I saw you.” His eyes narrowed, “And I have to make sure you don’t let it slip. If you do, I’ll pound you into the ground. Got it?”

 

“I don’t think you have enough strength in that little body to even slap me and make it hurt.” Jeremy spat.

 

The blonde groaned, “You’re so annoying, tall ass! Just, don’t let it get out, okay?!”

 

“What do I get out of keeping my mouth shut?” The brunette asked, cocking a brow.

 

Rich hesitated, then sighed, “You get my protection from school assholes.”

 

“And?”

 

“And? There is no and. That should be good enough!”

 

“Fine,” Jeremy played with the bottom of his cardigan, “it’s a deal.”

 

“Good!” Rich grinned, “I’ll see you later, tall ass.” And with that, Rich walked off. He approached Michael since Jeremy went in the other direction, “Did I do it right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” The Filipino nodded, “You didn’t threaten him, did you?”

 

Rich hesitated, “Well. . .”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” 

 

The blonde rolled his back, then walked off.

 

****

 

“Jeremy?” Michael called out, stepping into the boys bathroom to see if he was in there, “Are you in here?”

  
“Go away, Michael.” A voice said.

 

Instead of that scaring Michael off, it only drew him in more. Michael stepped further in cautiously, making sure his steps weren’t too loud.

 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” He asked, closing the door behind himself.

 

“I’m fine,” the brunette answered.

 

“Which stall are you in?”

 

“The handicapped one.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, then tugged on the stall handle, “You gotta unlock it, bud.”

 

Jeremy sighed heavily, got up, and walked over to the door. Michael heard the click of the stall unlocking, then pushed the door open. When Michael saw Jeremy, he wasn’t crying. He was just. . Angry. Angry that someone would do something like that, violate his privacy like that. He was frustrated with the situation, but Jeremy wasn’t one of those frustrated criers. He was humiliated, yes, but that didn’t overrule the rest of his emotions.

 

“What’s got you so upset?” Michael asked him with an endearing tone as he closed the door.

 

Jeremy sucked in a breath, “I just made a deal with Rich Goranski. That’s not good! Do you remember what happened last time I made a deal with him?!”

 

Michael sighed and laughed slightly, “Oh, I remember! You had dicks spray painted on your locker for weeks!”

 

“No need to remind me.” He shuddered

 

Michael grinned, “Well, do you want to do a rendition of that dare just to get Rich out of your head?” He asked 

 

“W-What?” Jeremy’s eyes were wide. His face flushed into a red color, “Are you serious?”

 

“Serious as a heart attack.” Michael responded, face blanking.

 

“I, uh,” the brunette stammered for an answer.

 

Michael chuckled, “I’m just messing with you!” He punched the brunette’s shoulder softly.

 

Jeremy rubbed his shoulder where Michael punched it, “Oh. . .” His voice trailed off.

 

Michael wasn’t. He wouldn’t admit it though, he was too prideful to.

 

“Seriously, are you okay?” Michael asked, tone changing.

 

“Does it look like I’m okay, Michael?” Jeremy snapped, “Because no. I’m not. So don’t waste your time asking.”

 

Michael blinked, taken aback. He hoisted himself off of the floor and stepped back.

 

“Since when are you aggressive like this?” Michael asked him, “You never used to be like this, especially when someone tries to help you. Nevertheless me.” He stepped back once again, his backpack pushing the stall door open, “Just. . . Just forget I asked.”

 

Jeremy sighed, “Michael, wait.” He grabbed the tan males wrist, keeping him from leaving. 

 

“I-Im sorry. I'm just a bit on edge..” He explained, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

 

Michael nodded, “It’s fine.” He gave Jeremy a half smile. 

 

“A-And besides. It's not like we would ever do something like that with each other. . . Again. We’re best friends! I would never fall for you, don't worry.” The brunette let out a small laugh. 

 

That hurt. Michael showed Jeremy an artificial smile, “Y-Yeah. Just best friends. Totally.” Michael laughed it off as he wiggled his wrist from Jeremy’s hold.

 

Jeremy didn’t notice Michael’s newfound uncomfort.

 

“Well. . . I’ll give you a minute.” Michael told him, stepping out of the stall and closing it behind him.

 

Michael left the bathroom, his breath a little shaky. He ran his fingers through his hair, a bit of stress coursing through his veins. Michael overall felt unsettled about the whole thing, whereas Jeremy felt the exact opposite.

 

Jeremy, on the other hand, was doing better. His stress and overall panic were started to wear off. He was lucky to have a friend like Michael to always calm him down and get him out of states like that.

 

All Michael could hope was that tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow’s a new day! Tomorrow can’t be that bad, right?

  
Wrong.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people break down nd there's plot development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! if you guys want to see these chapters before they show up on AO3, follow me on Wattpad at CarWritesFanfic ! that's where i usually upload these chapters first, then get to here when I can (idk how to use this as well as wattpad,, but when you've been on something for +2 years,, i guess it's kind of second nature?? lol idk)
> 
> enjoy!!  
> p.s. i'm sorry the chapter is shorter than usual! i tried to add more to make it longer, but there was only sm i could do lol.

“Are you sure I did the right thing by making a deal with Rich?”  Jeremy asked, pacing around his bedroom.

 

“Why are you so stressed about it?” Michael questioned, sitting criss-cross-applesauce (as Jeremy’s dad called it) on the brunette’s bed, “The deal benefits you more than it does him!”

 

“Still! I guess it’s just the memories from last time Rich and I made a deal.” Jeremy responded, pursing his lips

 

“I’m sure this will all blow over. In fact, there’s nothing to blow over! Everything’s fine.” He paused, “Hey, how ‘bout this? We get your mind off of this nonsense by whipping out a game of. . . Whatever you have.”

 

The brunette tilted his head for a moment as he thought about it, “Okay. . . Lets.” And with that, they were off.

 

****

 

Soon enough, Michael left Jeremy’s house with a signature handshake and two levels beat in whatever video game they were raving about this week (they had a new one every week, but are we really surprised?).

 

“Adios, amigos!” Jeremy exclaimed as Michael walked out with his backpack slung around his shoulder.

 

The Filipino stopped, and turned to Jeremy. “What?”

 

“Adios, amigos?”

 

Michael took a second, “Okay. Bye!” He walked off. 

 

****

 

Michael had his face cupped into his hands, his own palms caressing his face.  His glasses were littered somewhere on the couch, along with his socks and a patch that had peeled off his sweater earlier that day. The only light in the room was the shining of the TV in front of him thanks to the basement door being closed above and the only lights on being in the staircase down. The Filipino’s back shook slightly, and his breathing got quicker.

 

He let his hands drop and he stared forward blankly. Michael exhaled slowly, cheeks puffing up as he did so. Michael’s life had hit a bump in the road, and his body wasn’t coping so well with it. Or not as well as he wanted it too. The whole thing was stressful after Rich had shown he and Jeremy the clip. That stupid clip. Michael ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a breath. 

 

“You’re okay, Michael. .” The Filipino muttered, “You’re okay. This isn’t the end of the world. . This. . This is okay.” Michael’s assuring words didn’t seem too encouraging at the moment. 

 

Stress was coursing through his veins and anxiety was crawling up his spine. He hated this feeling. This feeling of helplessness, seeing as there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

That was until he heard a squeaky, shrill opening of a door. Footsteps ran down the stairs quickly, a Thud! with each step.

 

“Hey, Mike! Are you down here?” A familiar voice called out.

 

Michael wiped his sweater over his nose, and cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“Good! I wanted to know if you had the answer to— Are you okay?!”

 

The Filipino nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine,” someone said beside him. 

 

“It’s just. . . You know how Jeremy is. That deal he made with you earlier is really stressing him out, and him stressing out makes me stress out!” Michael exclaimed, “It’s contagious!”

 

Rich laughed slightly, “Don’t worry about it. Jeremy’s a big boy, he’ll get over it. I think you’re over exaggerating and letting this situation get way closer to your head than it has to be. It doesn’t even involve you, so relax.” Besides, it benefits him a TON as long as I follow through.”

 

“You’re following through, right?” Michael cocked a brow

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because I know how you are.” His eyes narrowed.

 

“Okay, okay. I promise to go through with it. Is that good enough for you, brotha?”

 

“Fine.” He rubbed his temples, “It’s a deal.”

 

Maybe Rich was right. Maybe Michael was over exaggerating this whole thing and making it bigger than it actually was. He was just stressing himself more than he had to. Right?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek

Michael sighed, his eyes following Rich upstairs. The Filipino put his elbows on his thighs and let his fingers push his hair out of his eyes. Rich was probably right. Rich was right 90% of the time when it came to stuff like that.

 

Eventually, Michael heard his phone go off. He looked down at it, barely able to see out of his foggy glasses.

 

Rich: lmao you've been down there for hours are you ever coming up

 

Michael smiled slightly. The blonde was so impatient

 

Michael: yeah,, i’ll be up there in a second. why?

 

Rich: bc you know who is getting antsy again

 

Michael: ok, be up there in a sec

 

Rich: thumbs up

 

Michael: dude there’s an emoji for that, you don’t need to type ‘thumbs up’

 

Rich: typing it out is more satisfying

 

Michael: lmao whatever

 

Michael turned off his phone after that and stuffed it in his pockets. He took his glasses off his face and cleaned them with the fabric of his hoodie. Michael put the glasses back on, then jogged upstairs.

 

****

 

Michael plopped down on his bed, letting out an exasperated breath. He had changed and was trying to decompress from all the stresses that the past couple days had given him. It had been a long couple days. Rich was in the best across the room and staring at the Filipino when he turned his head. Michael jumped slightly.

 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, Michael. What’s on your mind?”

 

Michael jumped, “What are you still doing here?! I thought you were going to Jake’s?”

 

“Eh,” Rich shrugged, “he said he had Chloe over, so I decided to crash here instead. I didn’t want to intrude on that!”

 

“Ah, I see. I wouldn’t either.” Michael shuddered

 

Rich let out a small chuckle, “Anyways, what’s on your mind?”

 

“I don’t know,” Michael shrugged, “just everything. . .”

 

“Big couple days, huh?” Rich responded.

 

He nodded, “Indeed. It’s not that they’ve been big days, it’s just that they’ve been stressful.”

 

“What was it? That stupid deal?”

 

“Yeah. . . I know it doesn’t involve me, but it still stresses me out!”

 

“Your life can’t revolve around Jeremy. I get it, he’s your best friend, but Jake isn’t the center of my world.”

 

“My life doesn’t revolve around Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed defensively.

 

Rich gave him an uncertain look, “Everything that’s stressing you has something to do with Jeremy.”

 

“Whatever, Rich. Just. . . Drop it. Good night.”

 

“Oh, Jeremy!” Rich exclaimed in a high voice, “You’re the light of my life! What would I do without you?”

 

Michael’s lips pursed. He threw a pillow across the room at Rich.

 

“Kith me, Jeremy! I love yo-- OW! You’re so mean to me!” The blonde snapped.

 

“Get over it.” Michael said, rolling over.

 

Rich threw it back, then silence fell over the room.

 

“. . . OH JEREMY!”

 

“RICH! Shut up!”

 

The blonde cackled, “The light’s staying on.”

 

“Turn it off!” Michael whined.

 

“No, deal with it.”

 

****

 

Jake pulled Rich aside in the halls right before the first period bell rang, “Yo, Rich,” he started, staring down at his phone as he pulled something up.

 

“What’s up?” Rich asked, foot tapping nervously. Jake had that tone in his voice that made Rich nervous that something had gone wrong.

 

“Why is there a picture of you and that antisocial headphones kid at Dutch Bros this morning?”

 

“What?” Rich’s stomach turned.

 

“There’s a picture of you and that kid who always wears that red hoodie with the bear on the back? I don’t know his name--”

 

“Michael.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Rich paused, “Show me the picture!“

 

“You sure you want to see it?” Jake dangled the back of his phone in Rich’s face with a teasing grin on his face.

 

“Yes!” Rich snapped, swiping the phone out of the brunette’s hand.

 

Rich looked down at the phone, gulping. No, no, no, no, NO. He was ruined! It was a picture of Michael and Rich walking to school together, cups from Dutch Bros in their hands. Rich was laughing and Michael was smiling. Rich glanced at the cold cup in his hand, gulping for a moment before looking back at the picture. 

 

That was definitely taken this morning, but by who?! He didn’t know, but his mind was running with thoughts and ideas.

 

“Why were you hanging out with that loser?” Jake asked

 

“It’s not like I meant to.” Rich said, “It just happened. We started talking in line, and that’s that. Okay? Get off my back, Jake, geez!” The blonde quickly walked off, laughing nervously. His walking turned into running and he started bolting down the hall.

 

The bell rang, Rich letting out a breath. Saved by the bell. The blonde passed Jeremy and Michael, the brunette looking over at his friend.

 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked.

 

Michael nodded, “Yeah!” He responded as they swam upstream in the sea of students, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Jeremy shrugged, “I dunno. Just asking. You seem a bit distant.”

 

“Nah,” the Filipino responded, “nothing’s up. Real question is, are YOU okay?”

 

“Yes, of course! Just. . .” Jeremy fidgeted with the sleeve of his cardigan, “Just trying to do more than survive, like that’s even possible.” He responded bitterly.

 

Michael sighed and patted Jeremy’s back, “You’ll be able to more than survive someday, bud. But for now, we’re gonna have to survive high school and wait until college. . . Or graduation. Whichever seems more appealing, or comes first. Don’t stress! You’ll be fine.”

 

“I will be.” Jeremy smiled slightly, looking over at Michael, “We’ll more than survive together.”

 

“You know it,” the dark haired male responded, flashing him an award-winning smile back.

 

After that, they walked off to class together. More than surviving would be hard, but they’d try their best to strive through high school and stay in one piece while doing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jermy whatcha got there

_"Oh. ." Michael got up, stretching his back for a moment, "Couldn't resist being away from me?" He teased, grinning teasingly._

_Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Sure, that's it." He played along._

_"Especially after earlier," Michael started, "I didn't think you'd be able to stay away." His tan fingers ran up the opening of Jeremy's navy blue cardigan._

_"W-What happened earlier?" The brunette asked, genuinely confused._

_Michael chuckled slightly, "Don't act like you don't know." He told Jeremy._

_"B-But I don't--"_

_"Don't be stupid, Jeremy." Michael continued, voice light and playful, "You can't forget."_

_"What did we d--"_

_"Remember? During lunch, Rich dared us to go and make out in the bathroom. And we did. You didn't forget that, did you?" Michael explained briefly._

_"I, uh--"_

_"Embarrassing," Michael smiled sheepishly, "I know." He continued, "But maybe we could do it again?"_

_The tan male started leaning in. Jeremy's eyes were without a doubt wider than saucers._ _Seconds before their distance was gone, Jeremy woke up again._ The brunette groaned, hitting his head back into the pillow. He’d had the same dream of he and Michael together for the last week and a half, and was frankly tired of it not ever getting any further.

“Why?” Jeremy whined, “Why do I keep having this dream?” He asked, “Maybe I should see a medium or something. Yeah! That should work. I’ll go see a medium-- Damn, I’m broke. Is Rich a medium?”

****

“Rich, I need your help.” Jeremy pulled Rich aside in the middle of passing period.

“What do you want, tall ass? I have third period next, and I sit next to a total babe in there! With HUGE tits! What do you want?” Rich’s eyes narrowed

“Are you a medium?”

Rich laughed loudly, “Haha, what are you thinking about, why would you ever assume that, who told you?” His expression changed once he said the word ‘who’.

“Brooke.”

Rich’s teeth gritted, “Seriously? I told her not to tell anyone!”

“You didn’t know? She’s almost as bad as keeping secrets as Jenna, she’s just more discreet about the gossip.”

“No, I didn’t. . . WHATEVER! Anyways, what do you want? It’ll cost you.”

“How much--”

“$100 an hour.”

“What? Hell no! That’s more than a PROFESSIONAL medium!”

“Wait. . .” Rich paused, “Why do you need a medium?”

“Because I’ve been having weird ass dreams about Michael and I!”

Rich’s eyes widened, “Uh. . .” He grew a bit uncomfortable, “About Michael?”

“Yeah. . . About Michael.”

“Okay,” Rich’s lips pursed bitterly, “so what was going on that you needed a medium for again?”

“I’ve been having really weird dreams.”

The blonde laughed hysterically, “Mediums aren’t for dreams, you idiot! They’re for talking to ghosts and discovering family secrets that you can use for blackmail and stuff!”

“What? I thought--”

“You thought WRONG, my friend! You’re actual comedy gold.”

“Ugh, just. . .” Jeremy looked around, “Then where do I go for my dreams?”

Rich shrugged, “I dunno. Google it.” He walked away, “See ya, tall ass!”

Jeremy groaned, eyes shutting quickly.

****

“Brooke!” Rich pulled the blonde aside, “You told Jeremy about the medium thing?”

“Yeah!” The (taller) blonde snickered, “I didn’t mean to! It just. . . Slipped out! Sorry!”

Rich rolled his eyes, letting out a soft groan, “Did you tell anyone about Michael and I?”

“No! You threatened my life! You told me you’d hunt me down and gouge my eyes out if I told anyone! And take away my pinkberry and drinks!”

“What is the troll from under the bridge doing here?” Chloe walked up to Brooke, cocking a brow as she looked Rich up and down.

“Gee, thanks, Chloe. Love you too.” Rich retorted sarcastically

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Just don’t breathe around me, and we’ll be fine.”

What had happened between Rich and Chloe? It was a long story.

****

A couple years before, Rich and Chloe had a small thing (and Rich was sadly was shorter, still). When Rich went public with his bi-wakening (as he called it), Chloe wasn’t too happy.

“So you’re gay now?” Chloe asked, brows furrowed, “You don’t like me anymore! You like BOYS instead of ME!”

“No! It’s not like that, Chlo! I like boys and--”

“You were checking other people out while you were with me!”

“No!” The short blonde repeated, “I wouldn’t cheat on you! I’m not like that!”

“I can’t believe you, Rich! We’re OVER!” She stormed off.

A couple weeks later, Chloe realized she was in the wrong. She never admitted it though. To preserve her pride and reputation, she wouldn’t dare go back to Rich and apologize. Instead, the two of them grew up, matured, and had a ‘friendly’ rivalry.

_******** _

_**a/n: hey!! this is getting a ot of comments and tbh I expected it??? anyways, it's not that Chloe doesn't like gay people!! she was younger and didn't realize that bi and gay were two different things. she was mad bc she thought Rich was choosing someone over her instead of merely understanding that that wasn't the case. just wanted to clear the air. thanks! -Car** _

_******** _

Michael sat down on Jeremy’s bed, lips pursed, “So. . . Why aren’t we at my place playing AOTD?”

“AOTD?”

“Apocalypse of the Damned!”

The brunette’s eyes scanned over the Filipino’s body, the chomping of the inside of his cheek increasing in intensity. Jeremy’s fingers started to tap his phone case as he caught himself staring at his best friend.

“What?” Michael asked, glancing at Jeremy, “Do I have a stain on my hoodie? Crap, I knew I spilled mustard on it earlier. . . Why didn’t you tell me?!” Michael picked at his shirt, searching for the stain that wasn’t even there.

Yeah. . . Michael had a hotdog with mustard on it earlier that day. It was uncomfortable and hard for Jeremy to watch with a straight face and without doing something rash or unexpected.

“There’s nothing ther--”

“Don’t lie to me, Jer!”

****

After Michael had left, Jeremy quickly pulled his laptop up into his lap, fingers typing away at it. His eyes were narrowed as he started to focus on what he was doing. He bit the inside of his cheek again, toes curling slightly as he kept going.

What was Jeremy searching?

‘What does it mean when you start having dreams about your best friend and start feeling weird around them?’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i uploaded a book called secrets. it's apart of a fandom i used to be into and spontaneously decided to write a new ff about it. it's already completed and stuff, so you can probably binge its few chapters in just a half hour or so. it doesn't take a ton of time but i'm super proud of it and hope you guys enjoy it. without further ado, lets get on with the chapter! enjoy!

“You gotta get a load of this!” Rich ran downstairs to the basement Michael was in, a wide grin on his face.

  
The Filipino swished his chair around, “Hm?” He hummed, letting the tingle on his lips calm down for a moment afterwards.

 

“So, you know Jeremy? Heere?”

 

“Obviously. Why?” He cocked a brow

 

“Brooke told him I was a medium. A MEDIUM!” Rich cackled, “What an idiot!”

 

“Are you a medium?”

 

“NO! Geez, Michael. But also, he thinks mediums can like, crack dreams and their meanings. If mediums can’t do that, I certainly can’t do that! And I don’t know why, me! Me of all people, he felt he had to ask!”

 

“Well, if Brooke told him then he probably--”

 

“And you know what he said? What kind of dream he had?” There was a pause, “It was a dream about you!” He laughed, “He’s falling hard! Just saying.” The blonde had a cocky grin on his face.

 

“He’s not falling.” Michael said quickly.

 

“You shoulda seen him,” Rich’s laughter died down, “he was TOTALLY falling. Anyways, I’m getting Chinese with Jake and Chlo. Just wanted to let you know that before I left. Adios!” He ran upstairs.

 

For some reason, Jake thought it would be a great idea to get Rich and Chloe in the same place together. To put their differences aside, maybe, but that wouldn’t be how it would go.

 

****

 

Rich walked into the hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant Jake had forwarded him the address to. He was wearing a dark green hoodie over his iconic muscle shirt, hands in his pockets. Frankly, the blonde wasn’t really looking forward to this, but Jake was his friend, and Chloe made him happy, so he’d suck it up and spend a half hour with the two of them.

 

After a few moments of scanning the place over, his eye was caught by the familiar brunette waving his hand with a wide smile on his face. Rich flashed him a weak smile back, then made his way to the table that was about to seat all three of them.

  
“Where’s Chloe?” Rich asked as he sat down, brows furrowing slightly and face relaxing.

 

“She hasn’t shown yet.” Jake pursed his lips, “I just got here though, so I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” He smiled hopefully.

 

“Yeah.” Rich nodded, “I give it ten minutes tops.”

 

Jake had this look in his eyes that almost gave Rich a pang to run through his whole body. It was so helpless and hopeful. It looked like Jake could melt if Chloe said one word, like a small puppy. Puppy love, Rich would call it. Something he hadn’t seen Jake have before. It almost hurt seeing Jake like this, seeing him be so vulnerable and knowing that Chloe could snap him so quick.

 

The brunette didn’t let many people in. He kept most at bay, to the point where they couldn’t hurt him, but this was different. He’d let Chloe in, and that scared Rich. That scared him really bad. He wanted Jake to be happy, of course, but why with her? Why with someone as bad as Chloe? She could be vicious, and Rich knew it.

 

Eventually, fifteen minutes passed with no Chloe. Rich pursed his lips, looking at the not as hopeful Jake as the sparkle in his eyes started wearing down and his body started to slouch. The blonde swallowed his pride and put his hand on Jake’s.

 

“Are you okay?” Rich asked with an endearing tone. He was like this to very little people.

 

“Yeah, I guess. . .” Jake let his voice drift off as he looked into nothing.

 

“Wanna ditch this place and go to the arcade down the street?” Rich offered with a forced smile. He was trying to keep it a bit lighter for Jake, but the way he was genuinely feeling wasn’t exactly discreet.

 

“Five more minutes.” Jake said, shrugging his hand away from Rich’s.

 

The blonde’s breath hitched. He stared at his friend for a moment before gulping and nodding while pulling his hand away from its spot slowly, “Okay. . . Five more minutes it is.” His voice was meek.

 

****

"I don't even know if I should go through with this, Brooke." Chloe pursed her lips while Brooke curled her hair.

"You should go through with it! Are you crazy?" Brooke responded, "You really like Jake. You can't just ditch him like this, and use you getting stuck in traffic or me curling your hair being an excuse for not showing."

"I know!" Chloe groaned, "I sound like you when you had your thing with Jeremy."

Brooke paused, her fingers clutching the curling iron a bit harder than before. She started to stare blankly into Chloe's hair and didn't stop until she smelled smoke coming from the curling iron. This quickly snapped Brooke out of her trance, and she continued curling.

"Can we not talk about Jeremy and I? Please?" Brooke gulped.

"Yeah. . ." Chloe nodded, "Sure."

Brooke straightened her ballcap, then continued, "So what are you going to do? Ditch him or go to him? You're already twenty minutes late."

"I think I should ditch him." Chloe responded, "This type of thing scares me, and you know how I am when I get scared."

The bald girl sighed, "I know. . . And I understand how you're feeling! But you can't let fear take over what you do. I did that with Jeremy, and you see where we are now. Nonexistent."

"I'm gonna ditch." Chloe said matter-of-factly before flopping onto the bed. Her hair waved out of the curling iron.

"Okay. . ." Brooke sighed, "Either, ditch him and deal with him tomorrow being sad and asking you why, or go and it be slightly awkward or just played off as a misunderstanding."

Chloe pondered for a moment. Brooke was really set on getting her to go, wasn't she? "Fine. I'll go." The brunette popped up.

"Then go fast! You can't be a second later than you already are!" Brooke exclaimed, a wide smile pulling across her face.

 

****

 

By the time Chloe pulled up (in Brooke’s mom’s car) to the Chinese restaurant, she saw Rich and Jake in Jake’s car (Rich had Ubered there). Rich was comforting Jake, an endearing look on his face. He was rubbing Jake’s back while talking to him in a soft tone.

 

“I know it’s sad, but I told you she was a lying backstabber.” Rich said, gradually speeding his pace up as his sentence went on.

 

“I should’ve known!” Jake sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

“Lets go to the arcade.” Rich told him, hand stopping.

 

Chloe looked at them with sad eyes. She pursed her lips. Chloe figured that if she’d go to them, she’d make it awkward, and that if she didn’t go to them, she’d have to face Jake at school the next day (but not if she persuaded her parents into letting her stay home). The brunette sighed, and put her car in reverse. She drove off with mounds of guilt placed on her shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!!! there's a deleted scene that i made for the chloe/brooke scene. if you want to see it, just go to the next chapter and it'll be there! : )


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! this is v important!!!!
> 
> i changed almost all the chapters leading up to this one bc i didn't like smth i'd added to the book. to catch up, you may want to reread it! just saying lol. i mean, you don't NEED to, but if you don't, you'll prolly be v confused

Jake sighed heavily. His shoulders were shrugged and leaning forward and his posture was uneven. He looked like he’d pulled an all nighter with the bags under his eyes and the disheveled hair he was rocking that morning. Just as a fact, Jake had pulled an all nighter with Rich, talking about Chloe and hanging out at the arcade twenty minutes after it closed. They’d tried hiding and staying the night there, but had gotten kicked out once one of the employees saw Jake’s heel sticking out from behind one of the machines (Rich could easily hide thanks to his fun-sized body).

 

In short (like Rich), their version of the late 24-hour challenge didn’t work the way they’d planned. The blonde walked up to Jake, and put a hand on his arm. Jake jumped and turned his head down to the shorter male by his side. 

 

“Rich?” Jake started, slowly shrugging his arm out of Rich’s hold.

 

The blonde looked up at his brunette friend, “Yeah?”

 

“What are you doing?” He asked with an odd look.

 

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing’?” Rich cocked a brow

 

“You have your hand on my arm. . .” His voice trailed off, “Well, had.”

 

“Oh, I dunno. It was a habit.” The short blonde said

 

“A habit? Who else do you do that to?” He snickered.

 

“Brooke?”

 

Jake cackled, “Are you seriously that kind of a bottom?! I knew you were a bottom, but not that much of one!” 

 

Rich winced internally, “Jake!” He exclaimed, “Shut up!” His teeth were clenched and his body was stiff.

 

Soon enough, Jake’s laughter died down, “Are you seriously embarrassed?”

 

“Do I look embarrassed?!” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That’s because you’re embarrassing as hell! Whatever! Lets just move on.” The blonde crossed his arms and kept walking along, growing silent as time went on.

 

**_****_ **

 

While Rich was walking to his second period, his phone buzzed.

 

Michael: howd the thing w chloe go 

 

Michael: was it disasterous

 

Michael: tracherous 

 

Rich: damn you really cant spell

 

Michael: i have fat fingers screw you

 

Rich: anyways, it was a shit show. it was horrible. chloe completely ghosted jake so instead we tried to pull the 24hr challenge in the arcade on Walnut st

 

Michael: lol howd that go

 

Rich: epic fail

 

Rich: jake gave us away 

 

Rich: bored slanted mouth emoji

 

Michael: did you seriously just type out an emoji

 

Rich: you know why!! its more satisfying!   
  


The bell rang, pulling Rich away from his phone. He entered the classroom of his second period, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his cargo shorts. The blonde sighed heavily, glancing at the board for a moment, then back in front of him

 

**_****_ **

 

“What happened last night?” Jenna asked, eyes flickering over to Chloe.

 

The two girls had the period together, and Brooke had just walked into the classroom (making that three). Brooke straightened her ball cap then put her backpack on the ground as she sat down at the desk next to Chloe. Jenna was in the other chair, waiting anxiously for Chloe’s answer with her arms folded and body leaning towards her friends.

 

“Uh, why does it matter?” Chloe responded stubbornly, turning her head away from her friends and looking at the board in an attempt to distract Brooke and herself.

 

“‘Why does it matter’?” Jenna continued, “You went on a date with Jake, and Brooke told me you never came home!”

 

Brooke nodded in agreement, her eyes closing for a moment as she did. She folded her arms, merely mirroring Jenna’s actions.

 

“He ditched me.” Chloe said dramatically, “When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw he and Rich leaving! Probably to screw somewhere.” She hissed bitterly, “Have you seen the chemistry between them? It’s almost disturbing.”

 

Jenna’s face scrunched up before her eyes widened and face lit up. She scrambled to grab her phone and held it tightly in her hand once she found it.

 

“So. . .” Jenna started, a small grin forming on her face as she hit the record button on her phone, catching the whole moment, “Are you saying that Rich and Jake have a bromance going on?”

 

“Oh,” Chloe flipped her hair off of her shoulder so that it could drape over her back, “totally. I saw them this morning and they looked like they’d just done it in the janitor’s closet or something. Rich was holding onto his arm, and it was screaming bromance.”

 

Jenna cackled, “Any more juicy details?” She asked.

 

“Yeah,” the brunette leaned closer to the camera, “if you see the two of them, make sure to point it out to them or ask. Don’t be afraid. They don’t bite anybody but each other.” The brunette propped herself back up in her seat, Jenna finishing the recording.

 

Brooke and Jenna started laughing while Chloe wore a cocky grin on her face. She pulled out her phone and looked over at Jenna, “Upload it and tag me.” She said.

 

Rich was in the front row, the girls in the second. He’d heard everything Chloe had said and was sinking into his seat slowly. What Chloe had said was true, he’d grabbed Jake’s arm and they’d driven off together, but the reasoning behind it was fake. They hadn’t screwed, and didn’t have a ‘bromance’ going on behind the scenes.

 

The blonde turned his head to the girls, summoning enough courage to confront them, “What you said isn’t true, y’know. Jake and I didn’t screw, and there’s no bromance. You know that.” His brows furrowed.

 

Chloe looked at him, closing the small mirror she was using to apply her lipstick with after a moment of silence. Her expression changed, “Oh, I know. But the public doesn’t know. People believe everything they see on the Internet, so unless you can prove that nothing’s going on between you and Jake, the whole world will be convinced that you two have a thing going on under all of our noses.”

 

Rich furrowed his brows, “You are cold, Chloe. You know that?”

 

“Of course I do.” She responded, “Deal with it.”

 

After that, Rich grumbled under his breath and turned his head. She was such a bitch.

 

**_****_ **

 

Jeremy’s mind had been swirling all day. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t even get a sentence out without stumbling or forgetting what he was going to say. He rubbed his temples, eventually looking towards his friend. 

 

“Brooke,” Jeremy pursed his lips, eyes trailing over her, “can we talk?”   
  


“Yeah. . .” The small girl propped her body up and turned her phone off, “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Is it going to be awkward talking about confusing crushes and stuff in front of you?” He asked quickly.

 

Brooke hesitated, but she ended up shaking her head, “No. . . I’ve moved on, and if you’re going to talk about crushes, I’m sure you have too.” 

 

“Okay,” Jeremy pursed his lips, “I feel so confused. . .” He told her, “Promise you won’t tell Chloe about this though?”

 

The bald girl nodded, “Mhm.”

 

“Good,” Jeremy started, “anyways, I’m just so confused. It’s like. . . I think I like Christine, but my subconscious wants me to be with someone else.”

 

“Who else?” Brooke’s tone changed.

 

Jeremy hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it in reluctance. Was he doing the right thing by telling Brooke? Could he trust her? Of course he could! It was Brooke for petes sake, he could trust her!

 

_ “Michael.” _


	10. chapter eight deleted scene!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy c:

“I’m really nervous, Brooke!” Chloe exclaimed, flopping on her best friends bed.

 

“I know. Sit up so I can finish curling your hair though.” Brooke responded, urging Chloe up.

 

The brunette groaned, slowly pulling herself up, “I really don’t want to mess this up.” She pursed her lips, “I like Jake!”

 

“I understand,” the bald girl pursed her lips, “you’ll be fine! Don’t worry. He really likes you too.” Brooke smiled softly, eyes focusing on Chloe’s hair as she bopped to the bubblegum pop music playing in the background.

 

Chloe groaned, “I sound like you when you had your thing with Jeremy!”

 

Brooke paused, her hands stopping. She grew silent, staring blankly into Chloe’s hair until she started to see smoke coming from the curling iron. Her eyes widened and she immediately snapped out of her trance, continuing with what she was doing.

 

“Can we not talk about Jeremy and I?” Brooke asked meekly, “Please?”

 

“Yeah. . . Sure--”

 

Someone bursted through the door with a wide smile on her face. It was Jenna, in all her glory. She had a couple Target bags in ond hand with a Starbucks iced coffee in the other. She kicked the door closed with her foot then sat on Brooke’s bed, sitting the bags down beside her.

 

“Are you ready for your big date?” Jenna asked giddily.

 

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded slowly, “really nervous too.”

 

“You should be! This is a big deal!”

 

“Not really. . . We’re just going out to Chinese with. . Rich.” She clenched her teeth.

 

“What do you have against Rich anyway? You guys stopped dating a while ago.” Brooke intervened, spraying some hairspray into Chloe’s hair.

 

“Why do you have all this hair stuff?” Jenna asked, looking around the bed and at all the scattered hair products, “You don’t have hair anymore.”

 

“Rude!” Brooke snapped quickly, glaring over at Jenna before putting her eyes back on Chloe, “Some of this is my old stuff, and some of the other stuff is Chloe’s.” She answered.

 

“Ah, I see.” The African-American nodded quickly.

 

“Back to my question,” Brooke continued, “what do you still have against Rich? You stopped dating a while ago.”

 

Chloe shrugged, “He’s just short and annoying now.” She answered, “Besides, he was my first love. Can’t just let that go so easily.”

 

Brooke straightened her ball cap, then sighed, “Yeah. . . I get it.” She pursed her lips, “Anyways, you have to get dressed! Your date is about to start!”

 

The brunette quickly bounced off her bed and checked her phone quickly before going to her purse to pull out her clothes. Chloe stopped abruptly and did a double take on her phone.

 

“Shit!”

  
“What?”

 

“The date started thirty minutes ago!” Chloe’s eyes were wide.

 

“Change and go!” Jenna exclaimed. 

 

Chloe quickly grabbed her stuff then ran out. She could change in the car. No time for that changing at home bullshit. All she could hope for was that Jake was still there waiting for her, though she doubted he was.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

 

**_PREVIOUSLY:_ **

**_“Good,” Jeremy started, “anyways, I’m just so confused. It’s like. . . I think I like Christine, but my subconscious wants me to be with someone else.”_ **

**_“Who else?” Brooke’s tone changed._ **

**_Jeremy hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it in reluctance. Was he doing the right thing by telling Brooke? Could he trust her? Of course he could! It was Brooke for petes sake, he could trust her!_ **

**_“Michael.”_ **

**_****_ **

Brooke blinked. That was not the answer she’d expected. Frankly, she had hoped it was her, but she knew that was unlikely. Brooke opened her mouth to formulate words, but nothing came out.

“Uh. . . Okay. Why Michael?” She asked after a moment

“I don’t know--” Jeremy cut himself off, “Actually, I do know. Can you keep a secret? Or, at least not tell Chloe or Jenna?”

“I can try.”

“That’s not a comforting answer.” Jeremy hesitated.

“I won’t tell them. I promise.” That was a promise Brooke didn’t know if she could keep.

“Okay. . .” The brunette pursed his lips and let out a heavy breath, “I’ve been having wet dreams about Michael.” He said.

Brooke stopped for a moment, “Is that all?”

“That’s it! But you’re not supposed to have wet dreams about your best friend!”

“Uhh,” Jeremy’s eyes traveled around the room “you’re my best friend. . . Who’s a girl. There’s a difference.”

“Oh,” she nodded and started to smile, “okay.”

“Anyways,” the brunette started in an attempt to quickly change the subject, “yeah, it’s not a big deal, but it’s been bothering me. . . A lot.”

“I get it,” Brooke shrugged, “sometimes we have thoughts like that. It’s normal, I guess. Like every once in a while I’m bored in class and I think of Chloe. Like her pretty hair and things like that.”

 

“That’s different.” Jeremy told her, pursing his lips, “Isn’t it normal for other girls to think other girls are cute?”

“Well. . . Yeah, you’re right, but it still counts! Anyways. . .” Brooke continued after a short pause, “Maybe you should go for Christine first. Give yourself a challenge, and if it doesn’t work, then go towards Michael. How does that sound?”

“Okay. . .” He smiled softly, “Thanks, Brooke. You’re a really good friend.”

Brooke smiled back, hers wider than his, “Thanks. I don’t really get that a lot from Chloe or Jenna. . . Or Madeline.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jeremy pursed his lips and put his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Brooke looked into Jeremy’s eyes for a moment, hers slightly wide. Quickly, Brooke wrapped her arms around Jeremy. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, feeling Jeremy’s arms close in around her as well. In this moment, it was just she and Jeremy, hugging. Two friends sitting on a bed together with the other wrapped in their embrace. It felt safe. It was something Brooke didn’t always get from Chloe, but it was something she knew she could find in Jeremy.

**_****_ **

Jeremy cracked his knuckles. He let a stifled breath leaving his mouth. After cracking his knuckles, Jeremy’s fingers fidgeted as he played with them and tugged at the end of his cardigan. Jeremy could definitely feel the sweat forming under his pits and at his brow, like an awkward 12 year old just starting puberty. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

“What’s up with you?” Michael asked, walking up to Jeremy.

It was before school in the morning, the two of them in the cafeteria. Jeremy had been there for a good ten minutes, Michael just arriving. Rich could be seen just walking in as well, meeting up with his best friend, Jake Dillinger. Michael sat down with his best friend, a content grin on his face as he slid his backpack off and set it on the floor.

“You look. . . Sweatier than normal.” Michael continued, shrugging his shoulders back slightly.

“I’m just nervous.” Jeremy said, stretching his arms around and shaking them so that his cardigan could fall farther own them

“Why?” Michael asked, looking over at the pale brunette right beside him

“I think I’m gonna ask Christine out today.” Jeremy said

Michael blinked, “What? Where did you get the courage to do that?”

“I was just. . .” The brunette sighed, “I was talking to Brooke and she gave me the courage to finally do it. To not just talk about it like a hopeless romantic or whatever, and actually do something about this. I’ve been pining over her for MONTHS. Shouldn’t something change sooner or later?”

The Filipino blinked. That was a long explanation for a short question, “I guess you have a point. But why today?”

 

“I know if I don’t do it today, I’ll never do it.” Jeremy said, “Besides, I could be dead tomorrow, right?”

Michael cocked a brow, “Yeah. . . We all can. Well,” Michael let a breath leave his lips as his cheeks puffed out, “good luck, my man. I’ll be here to talk to once the deed is done.”

**_****_ **

It was second period. One of the only periods Jeremy had with Christine, and Jeremy was a nervous WRECK. Was this something he wanted to do? He and Christine were pretty good friends as it was, and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by professing his undying love to her.

“Christine?” Jeremy went up to her.

The small girl had been talking to one of her friends (who she’d met through drama) when she turned around, “Hey, Jeremy.” She smiled softly.

“Sorry to interrupt, but, uh, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?”

 

“Sure. .” She said with an uncertain tone in her voice.

It was painfully obvious that the junior was sweating nervously. He looked like he was about to puke. Not actually puke though, word vomit.

Jeremy and Christine stepped outside for a moment. It was passing period, so people were bopping around in the halls still. The brunette stood next to a locker with the short girl right beside him.

“What did you want to talk about out here?” Christine asked. She looked around suspiciously. This place didn’t look very ‘private’.

“I want to talk about ‘us’. I mean, I think I like you, a lot. I have for a while now but I don’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you. But also I don’t know if I like you because I have these weird dreams about Michael that I used to have for you like every night, and dreams are usually subconscious, and I don’t know what to do anymore--” Jeremy was rambling, talking fast and letting his words get jumbled together.

“Jeremy.” Christine interrupted, “Slow down.”

“Well. . .” Jeremy’s hands got clammy, “I think I like you, but I’m not sure if I do.”

 

“Why aren’t you sure?”

“This is going to sound really stupid but,” he took in a breath, “I used to have these dreams about you, but now they’re about Michael and usually dreams are subconscious, so I don’t know if my subconscious is sending me a sign or what. I’m just confused!” His shoulders slumped in internal defeat.

Christine put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s going to be okay, Jeremy.” She smiled softly, “We’ll talk about this after school and work things out, okay?”

“Okay. .” Jeremy nodded, then the two walked inside.

Jenna grinned widely as she walked past the two. She’d heard everything that they’d said, and was off to deliver the message.

**_****_ **

The African-American was typing on her phone swiftly in class, her speed and interest intriguing Chloe and catching her attention. The brunette leaned over with raised brows to look at Jenna’s phone screen. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were questioning.

“What are you writing?” Chloe asked

“You know Jeremy Heere?”

“Jerry?”

“Yeah, him. Well, he has a HUGE crush on Christine and apparently has stimulating,” she wiggled her brows, “dreams about his best friend. The anti-social headphones kid, Michael? He’s like, Filipino or something.”

“Oh,” Chloe grinned widely, “where are you posting it?”

 

“I’m not posting it. I’m texting it to everyone I know.”

She nodded, the two girls smirking. Brooke was sitting next to Jenna (Jenna was in the middle of Brooke and Chloe) and had her hand wrapped shakily around her mouth. She let out a jagged breath and stared blankly at the floor. She had to tell Jeremy ASAP, but what was she going to tell him? Brooke hadn’t told anyone about the conversation they’d had, she’d sworn her life on keeping it secret. This was all her fault though! She’d told Jeremy to go and talk to Christine about it, and Jenna overheard. She was the root of all of this! Brooke had a strong feeling that it wasn’t going to end well.

**_****_ **

It was later in the day. Rich and Michael were laying around when the shorter male nudged the other, waking the Filipino up right before he’d completely dozed off. Michael made that weird noise you make when you wake up and looked over at Rich.

He pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking, “What do you want?”

 

Rich’s face was long, “Look at this.” He handed the Filipino his phone.

Michael grasped onto the phone, but it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of Rich’s phone. When they did, they widened. Michael’s heart started to beat quickly.

“Are you sure this is real?” Michael asked, glancing up at the blonde

“Yeah! I think so.” Rich responded, lips pursing as he gulped.

The Filipino looked back at the phone and let chills travel all over his body. The attention he was about to get was almost scary.

_ Jenna Rolan: jeremy heere has a crush on his best friend michael mell and gets raging boners!!!! spread the word! _

**_****_ **

**_a/n: what do you guys think is going on w michael and rich here?? eye emoji_ **

  
  
  
 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT HAPPENS

Jake plastered a smile on his face. The skin near his eyes wrinkled slightly as his pearly whites were showing and were radiant to anyone in a mile radius from him. He was talking to Jenna, but really didn’t want to be there. He wasn’t going to make that obvious though. He was just planning on waiting it out until the bell for fifth period rang and lunch ended, but it didn’t seem to come soon enough. The conversation was relatively smooth until Jenna had asked a particularly uncomfortable question for Jake.

 

“So what about your parents? They don’t get pissed or anything because you throw so many party?”

 

The brunette felt this pang tingle through his whole body. His teeth clenched and expression got a bit more uncomfortable. Jake’s fingers clutched onto the wheels of his wheelchair, his knuckles whitening naturally due to his firm grip.

 

“Where did that come from?” Jake asked, trying not to make his newfound uncomfortableness too noticeable (especially not around Jenna).

 

“Just asking,” she shrugged, “for a friend.”

 

For a friend Jake’s ass.

 

“I’d rather not say?” Jake’s statement came out more like a question, “It’s kind of personal.”

 

“Are you sure? You can always talk to me. I won’t tell a soul.” 

 

That was a lie. Sure, she wouldn’t tell a soul. She’d post it on social media for millions of people without souls to see. He doubted whatever he was about to tell her had a -1% chance of staying between them.

 

“Yeah.” Jake nodded, lips pursing, “I’m sure. Thanks.” He started to wheel off, eventually darting out into the hallways once he’d gotten out of her view.

 

“Yo, Dillinger!” Someone exclaimed, stopping Jake from completely blowing that popsicle stand and getting the hell out of dodge.

The brunette sighed heavily and turned his head (and wheelchair) towards the voice. He was met with the brown eyes of Dustin Kropp; cousin of Christine Canigula and second-cousin of Michael Mell. Though Dustin was pretty well known around the halls, he was one of the annoying sophomores who tried to be one of the upperclassmen and failed miserably with every real attempt. The only reason he was even remotely associated with the popular Juniors was because he gave Jenna loads of tea on Madeline, Christine and Michael constantly.

 

“Dustin!” Jake once again plastered a smile on his face, “What’s up, bro?”

 

“Nothin’ much. Just saw you wheelin’ pretty fast. In a hurry?”

 

“Yeah. . . Physics homework is overdue.”

 

“Really? The one and only Jake Dillinger leaving lunch for  _ physics homework _ ?”

 

“Well,” Jake laughed softly, “it’s not going to get itself done, is it?”

 

The other male hesitated and opened his mouth to speak then soon shut it, “Touche.”

 

Jake grinned, “Well, this was a nice convo, my dude, but I have to go finish something okay? We’ll catch up later!” And with that, the brunette was off once again.

 

The last thing Jake wanted in that moment was another confrontation from anything and anyone. He didn’t want to interact at the moment. He just wanted to be alone, preferably in his room despite his busy and restless demeanor. Jake was just going through shit and didn’t want to deal with people.

 

**_****_ **

 

_ Jake: come over asap _

 

_ Rich: why???? _

 

_ Jake: just do it!! please _

 

_ Jake: need some asap bro help _

 

_ Rich: omw _

 

Rich hopped off of his bed quickly and started towards his bedroom door.

 

“I’m leaving!” The blonde exclaimed as he whipped the door open

 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Michael said, flashing him a halfhearted peace sign, entranced in whatever was on his phone

 

“Thanks, Mike!” And with that, Rich was gone.

 

**_****_ **

 

“What’s going on?” Rich said, bursting into Jake’s apartment (he had a key). The blonde looked around for a moment, not seeing Jake anywhere. He gulped, palms getting naturally sweaty, “Jakey-D? You here?”

 

“In here.” A shaky voice said from the bedroom.

 

Rich’s whole body jumped. His short legs took him as fast as he could to Jake’s room. He opened the door to see the one and only Jake Dillinger in his room with tear stained cheeks. Jake’s eyes were red and his hair was disheveled. He had faint bags under his eyes and a couple veins on his forehead could be seen through his skin. In short, Jake looked tired and emotionally drained; like he’d been crying there for a while.

 

The blonde’s breath hitched as his eyes widened, “What happened?” He made his way over to the brunette with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Today has been one thing right after the next.” Jake told Rich, running his fingers quickly through his hair and licking his lips. His eyes shifted around the room frantically, “Jenna asked me about my parents and why they weren’t here. As I was trying to get out of there, Dustin came up to me, and you know he’s just as bad as Jenna! Then I got a D- on an exam and-and now this. .” Jake held up his phone and showed a text to Rich.

 

_ Matthew: hey sport it’s been a while _

 

Rich gasped softly, hand clasping over his mouth, “Jake. . .” His voice was muffled, but still comprehensible, “That’s your. . .”

 

“My dad? I know.” Jake responded, his phone slowly going back down to his lap. He laughed in a self-deprecating, bittersweet, indescribable tone, “ _ Now _ he decides to say something. Eight months, Rich! After eight months he finally texts me, and  _ that’s _ what I get! That’s all I get!”

 

Rich’s face was painted over with sympathy. He quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend. While their bodies were close, Jake lost it. The dam broke and his final wave of tears started. Jake’s chest rose and descended rapidly as his breath got shakier and shakier. His arms tightened around Rich’s torso, fingers tensing. Jake could be heard making audible sobs and heaves, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“I-I--” Jake’s voice cracked and fell out, “I can’t do this anymore. I-I can’t deal with HIM any-anymore.” The brunette continued.

 

“I know. . .” Rich’s voice trailed off, rubbing comforting circles into his best friends back (or the best that he could with Jake being in a wheelchair), “We’ll figure this out.”

 

Jake didn’t respond. He kept going. Words couldn’t formulate and he was rendered speechless. All Jake could do was cry at the moment, and that’s what he was doing. All of the pent up emotions from that day, and many months before were coming out at a dangerous pace. Jake was letting everything go. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was uncontrollable.

 

_ **** _

 

Jeremy got out of his dad’s car and walked briskly into the cold, crisp air of December. He pushed his cardigan sleeve down his arm a bit so that it would cover his wrist and hand before entering a cute coffee shop called _ Caffeine Bean _ . Jeremy was meeting Christine there (after a lot of Brooke’s encouragement) to go over their previous conversation and was feeling pretty good about it until he entered the shop and saw her worried expression.

 

The smile on Jeremy’s face fell when he saw the look on her face. He quickly made his way over to her and sat across the table from her. Christine’s expression was mixed with worry and this weird feeling you get in your stomach when shit is about to hit the fan, but on your face. It was hard to describe.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, fidgeting with his fingers as he did.

 

“I know that we were supposed to talk about your feelings about Michael and how you feel torn between he and I, which would make for a great musical, but gah! Not the point. Like I said, I know we were supposed to talk about what’s on your mind, but we can’t.”

  
“Why?” The fact that Christine wasn’t completely open to talking about his feelings like she normally would be worried him. It was abnormal for her.

 

“Because while we were talking in private at school earlier, it apparently wasn’t private. Here, look.” She took her phone off the table and opened it, sliding it over to Jeremy.

 

On the phone was a screenshot from some kid Christine had done a play with back in Sophomore year. The words from the text conversation made big, fat bricks hit the bottom of Jeremy’s stomach.

 

_ Jenna Rolan: jeremy heere has a crush on his best friend michael mell and gets raging boners!!!! spread the word!!  _

 

“When was this sent?” Jeremy asked, mouth running dry.

 

“This afternoon. Apparently right after we finished talking.”

 

Jeremy’s head was spinning. What the hell? This couldn’t be real. None of this could be real. The whole situation was just making Jeremy dizzy and sweaty in places he hadn’t been sweaty in in a while.

 

“I can defend you if you want me to deny what Jenna said.” Christine said, rubbing her thumb over Jeremy’s hand in an attempt to be comforting.

 

“No, no,” Jeremy started, “I appreciate the offer, but I need to fight my own battle.” He gulped, “I need to talk to Michael.”

 

She nodded, “Why don’t you go talk to him now?”

 

“He’s not home.” Jeremy shrugged his shoulders back, “He’s at a job interview at 7-11 so that he can get free slushies whenever he wants.”

 

“Oh. . . Then why don’t you talk to him before or after school tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow after school.” He nodded, “Thanks, Christine.” He smiled softly.

 

“Anytime, Jeremy.” She smiled back at him

 

_ **** _   
  
A day had passed. The whole day had been stressful for Jeremy, and he couldn’t shake the fact that he felt numerous eyes on him throughout the day.  He felt like he was being watched wherever he went and whatever class he entered, no exceptions. Jeremy was swiftly walking through the halls when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

_ Michael: dude i feel like i’m being watched,, did you tell everyone about my super awesome 7-11 job interview??? _

 

_ Jeremy: no!! but ik why we’re both feeling like this. we’ll talk later okay?? _

 

_ Michael: ok, don’t ditch me _

 

_ Jeremy: i won’t. promsie  _

 

_ Jeremy: promise* _

 

_ Michael: lol nice _

 

_ Michael: anyways i’ll see you later _

 

**_****_ **

 

Jeremy and Michael had never established a time for him to come over, so Jeremy just came pounding on the Filipino’s door. He whipped the door open and saw Michael and Rich laying on the couch with a couple little kids in between them. All the eyes in the room darted over to Jeremy, their attention immediately off the little box TV they were previously focused on.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael questioned, popping up and off the couch. Rich was noticeably pale. His face looked as if he’d just seen a ghost,“I didn’t know you were coming so soon.” The Filipino finished.

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy laughed awkwardly, “sorry about that. Can we talk?”

 

Michael nodded, “Lets go. My room.”

 

Jeremy’s phone dinged. He looked down at it as the two males made their way up the stairs. It was Christine sending him a screenshot of whatever conversation her friend and Jenna had had the day before. The brunette grinned softly. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Michael close the door to his room behind the two of them. Jeremy’s head shot up and he looked Michael in the eyes.

 

“I need to show you something. It’s really important.” Jeremy said, tone dire.

 

“Okay. . .” Michael started, making his way over to his bed, “Sit. We’ll talk about it.”

 

Jeremy made his way over to his friend, sitting down as well. He snatched his phone and pulled up the picture Christine had just sent him. His arms had goosebumps up and down his arm (it was cold as hell at Michael’s house, and the whole situation was giving him this natural reaction).

 

“Here, look.” Jeremy handed Michael his phone, “This is something Jenna Rolan sent Christine’s friend.”

 

Michael mumbled the words of the text under his breath, eyes widening as it went on, “Where’d that come from?” He asked, eyes traveling to his friend

 

“Christine and I-- er, uh, what?”

 

“I asked about where it came from.”

“Oh! It came from Christine’s friend.”

 

“No, you dumbass. Where’d Jenna get that from?”

 

“Well. . . Just her imagination, probably.”

 

“I know you’re lying,” Michael said, tapping his fingers on his leg, “what  _ really _ happened?”

 

“I don’t know if you’re ready to hear all of this.” Jeremy laughed in a sarcastic manner.

 

“I am! Just spill it.” The Filipino’s brows furrowed.

 

“Fine. . .” Jeremy let out a long breath, “It started a few months ago. . .”

 

**_****_ **

 

**_a/n: so im thinking that the fire didnt happen?? rich got his burn marks from something else and jake is in an apt bc he couldnt afford the house payment. and maybe he broke his legs during sports?? not sure on that one yet but i feel like if the fire had happened in this au that rich and jake's relationship would be a lot more strained and i'm not really in the mood to go back and rewrite a ton of rich-jake interactions lol_ **

 


End file.
